Before I judge your Sins
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: He has existed for many, many years, alive long before he is found, and enlisted, by the Order. He is Hunter, Judge, Executioner, God.


I have existed for many years, long before the Order found me, took me, made me a God. I was a punisher, a wanderer in this bleak area, hiding amongst the fog, looking for the guilty, taking the appearance of what they fear most- a monster who walks like a man.

The Order changed that though. They were young and naive when they found me, the teachings of their God young, the ink still wet. But they brought the guilty to me, to be Judged. And for many years I was satisfied, content to be revered, feared, and respected. Pleased of the work I was doing in this mortal realm, eliminating the Sinners

Until they tried to summon Her, God, into this world through a child. I'd seen her once, as I wandered, and I knew her to be of a great power, both inherent and forced, but she was not the one who would bring Her back to the Order.

I knew it would not work, knew it would not be Her, and so I left the Order as it began to break, splintering into many shards of glass, cutting all who ventured to close to it's leaders, it's people. I wandered, without purpose, looking for the guilty within the forests, lurking within my domain, under the Historical Society.

It was dull, no Sinners to punish at first, and with only the creatures of the girl's dreams to sate my appetite, I soon began to look for more, those drawn into the town. They, however, were few and in-between, and their Sins did not appease me.

Until Lady Mary, Ghost of the Hotel, brought Him to me.

The man was who I had been looking for, a purpose, a person to pursue and Judge, his Sin so deep he'd forgotten it. I was tasked with the duty of reminding him of what he had done, to show him that even an act done in the name of love and mercy was still to be punished.

It was as if I was back in the times before the Order. The killings then had been a challenge every time as I chased my quarry through woods and hills, through rivers and streams, until I caught them and delivered upon them their Justice.

Eager I was, chasing this strange man, reviling in a hunt, delighting in the creatures and people I encountered.

There was a man, guilt wracking him even as he attempted to convince himself of his innocence and right to cause pain. But, in his attempts to deceive himself, he only made it worse, until his bloodlust overtook him. His mind shattered, and he began to revel in his deeds. My target eliminated him, with all the coolness I expected.

There was a girl, whom I did not pursue, as she was punishing herself for an act of passion, hatred, and fear. I would not have pursued her, even if I could. Even a god knows when the mortals must be the executioner of their own, and she was not mine to claim. She gave herself to the cleansing fires.

There was a child, so pure and innocent of the horrors of humans that she could not even see me as I stood in front of her, plain as daybreak on the town. She was safe, no horrors chasing her, and no attempts on her young life. Lady Mary loved her.

There was the man, confused as conflicted as he followed the apparition through the streets. A letter lost right when it's needed. A knife given of freewill and sorrow by a girl who would have used it on herself. Accusations and pain and longing swirling through his mind. He gave himself to the lake.

And once more I was without a purpose in this town. And thus I have been for many a year.

* * *

But, at one point, there was another man, I was sent to watch, his brother missing him so. Another memory changed by guilt and fear. Another guilty soul.

But even as I lurked and stared, I did not touch him.

I was not allowed.

I was only to deliver gruesome warnings, to deliver gruesome hints as to what was to come.

A Mother, ripped apart by the Order for her failures.

A Father, sliced by my blade for his deceit.

A Brother, long dead of water and poor intentions.

And then he remembered. He mourned. He escaped.

That hunt did not bring the thrill of the other man, the one who gave me purpose. Only, it was a reprise from my years of wandering without a target.

But again, I was alone.

I am alone.

Waiting for another Sinner to give me a purpose in this world.

Wanting the thrill of a chase that sets this blackened blood coursing through my veins.

Wanting a target, a Sinner worthy of my wrath.

* * *

Some say that the Order created me. But I created myself, and they best remember that.

Before I remind them that I existed here long before the Order took me in, made me a god, gave me a purpose.

Before I Judge their Sins.


End file.
